emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8177 (14th June 2018)
Plot Paddy struggles to comprehend the bombshell Chas has dropped and needs to know exactly what's going on with their baby. Dan fears Amelia is dead. Kerry orders him to keep positive, insisting they're going to find her alive. Meanwhile, at the police station, DS Benton and DC Smee quiz Daz about his time in the army, revealing someone calling themselves "Helmand2009" has been speaking to Amelia in a private chat room since she disappeared. Paddy clings onto the hope that Chas is mistaken and the prognosis isn't as bad as Chas believes. He suggests they go back to the hospital to get answers. Laurel proposes Bob has a word with Brenda about taking Cathy and Heath for a few days as Brenda is clearly lonely and the twins are missing her. Debbie finds Charity at the park with Jack. Charity assures Debbie that Sarah will come around in time but Debbie fears they might not have time. Debbie admits she feels like giving up and questions what sort of mum she'll be to Jack if she loses Sarah. Charity assures Debbie that won't happen but Debbie believes it will. At the hospital, consultant Dr Hamley performs another ultrasound on Chas and confirms the devastating diagnosis of Bilateral Renal Agenisis. Paddy asks about terminating the pregnancy but Chas would rather know about bringing the baby to term. Dr Hamley explains there's a risk the baby wouldn't survive to term but Chas clings onto hope that a miracle will occur and their baby will be okay. DS Benton reads transcripts from Amelia's conversations with "Helmand2009". The police believe Daz is "Helmand2009" . He denies it. Bob approaches Brenda in the pub to asks her about taking the twins, but before he can, Brenda asks Rishi round to dinner in an attempt to make Bob jealous. Bernice panics when she listens to voicemail from Daz mentioning he's at the police station so rushes off. Debbie returns to the hospital to see Sarah but Sarah is still ignoring her mother. After receiving a call from DS Benton stating he'll be round later, Kerry fears the worst and wonders if she and Dan should pray. Bernice and Daz appear at Dale Head and Daz explains to Kerry and Dan that someone has been pretending to be him and talking to Amelia online. Chas sits singing to her bump. DS Benton shows Amelia's loved ones CCTV footage of a young girl walking with a hooded figure. Dan confirms the girl is Amelia. DS Benton explains they don't know who the hooded figure is but they think it's a woman and Amelia could've been with her since she ran away. DS Benton states they're now treating this as a suspected abduction as the person Amelia is with knows where every CCTV camera is in Hotten - the camera the footage is from was only installed yesterday. Kerry tries to see the positives, reminding Dan they thought Amelia was dead earlier. Paddy believes he and Chas should start telling people about the baby's prognosis but Chas doesn't due to Sarah's health concerns and because she hopes that somehow their baby will survive. She refuses to give up on Sarah or her unborn daughter. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Smee - Kathryn Beaumont *Consultant - Eva Fontaine Locations *The Woolpack - Nursery, backroom and bar *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Hotten General Hospital - Ultrasound room, Sarah's room and corridor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes